


In the Bedroom

by sffan



Series: In the... [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth and last part of In the... series. They finally make it to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to llaras for the beta.

Once a month Arthur doesn’t have duties scheduled first thing in the morning – it’s Merlin’s favourite day. He quietly enters Arthur’s room and sets down the tray carrying the bread, cheese, grapes, and ale they will have later. Merlin shimmies quickly out of his clothes and he slips into bed with Arthur. Arthur snuffles softly and immediately curls around Merlin. Merlin smiles and settles into Arthur’s embrace. It doesn’t take long for Merlin to fall asleep.

Merlin wakes to soft kisses drifting along his neck. Arthur’s fingers gently stroke down his arm and his kisses trail along the slope of his shoulder. Merlin sighs happily and Arthur chuckles quietly against his skin before nipping his shoulder.

“Morning,” Arthur murmurs, as his hand slips down over Merlin’s chest. He strokes lightly over Merlin’s nipple, drawing a soft gasp from Merlin as he replies, “Closer to afternoon, I think.”

Arthur expresses his complete lack of care for the time of day by licking a stripe up Merlin’s neck to his ear, while his hand skims down Merlin’s body to his half-erect cock. Within moments, long, slow strokes of Arthur’s sword-callused fingers have Merlin fully erect and fighting not to rock too wantonly into Arthur’s fist. It’s a losing battle and Merlin knows it. In the few short months they’ve been together, Arthur has learned to play him like a harp. Not that he minds one little bit.

Arthur continues to suck soft, wet kisses up and down Merlin’s neck and shoulder as he teases Merlin with slow, torturous strokes up and over the head of his cock, teasing the slit and sliding his fingers through the moisture gathering there until Merlin is whimpering. As frustrating as it is, Merlin loves it when Arthur teases him. He knows how much Arthur gets off on making him desperate – he can hear Arthur’s breath catch with every one of his own moans, so he makes no effort to stay quiet. Arthur shudders behind him and his hips buck against Merlin, his cock hot and hard against Merlin’s ass.

Arthur’s strokes finally start to speed up and Merlin arches back against Arthur and moans, “Yes, Arthur, just like that.” And then he twists enough to capture Arthur’s mouth in a frantic kiss, tongue thrusting into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur’s tongue tangles with his for a while and then Arthur draws back to suck at Merlin’s lower lip. A slow, pleasant shock flows through Merlin and he moans softly. Arthur twists his hand just so and Merlin’s suddenly coming so hard that his vision grays out at the edges.

Merlin is laying in Arthur’s arms still gasping for air when Arthur says, “Merlin,” in a rough voice. The question is there and Merlin’s answer is always the same, every time Arthur asks.

“Yes,” Merlin replies, smiling, before kissing Arthur softly. Arthur returns the kiss and they get lost in one another for a few sweet moments before Arthur turns to get the small vial of oil off the side table. Merlin follows him, draping himself over Arthur’s back. He sneaks a hand down to Arthur’s erection and runs one finger lightly down it. Arthur gasps and Merlin smiles into Arthur’s neck, as Arthur slaps his hand away.

“Merlin,” Arthur groans in frustration.

“Yes, sire?” Merlin asks, meekly, nibbling at Arthur’s ear.

Combining two of Arthur’s weaknesses – calling him sire in bed and the ear nibbling – are guaranteed to get a reaction of some sort, but Merlin’s not expecting the intensity of this one. Arthur growls, grabs Merlin’s questing hand by the wrist and in some complicated move flips them both so that Merlin finds himself pressed flat against the bed on his back with Arthur holding his arms over his head. Merlin is shocked almost breathless at the spark of desire that zips through him. He gapes at Arthur, who grins smugly down at him, fully aware of the effect he’s just had on Merlin. Still holding Merlin’s arms, Arthur leans down and kisses Merlin hungrily. Merlin arches into Arthur’s grip, not testing it, not trying to get away, but just trying to get closer to Arthur. Arthur grinds against him and Merlin rolls his hips into the motion.

“Oh, Merlin, what you do to me,” Arthur groans. He lets go of Merlin’s arms and says roughly, “On your side.” He shifts slightly so that Merlin can turn. He kisses the back of Merlin’s neck and slides his hand down Merlin’s side. Merlin moves his leg forward to create a better angle and after a brief pause, Arthur’s oil-slicked fingers slide slowly over the entrance to his body.

The first few (dozen) times they’d done this, they’d been so fuelled by lust and youth that it had been a frantic race to completion. They have since learned that if Arthur takes his time, sliding his fingers slowly into Merlin one at a time, finding the tiny bump inside, that he can make Merlin hard again. Arthur takes full advantage of the knowledge now, taking what seems like forever to slowly open Merlin’s body one finger at a time until he’s got three fingers pushing deeply into Merlin.

Merlin gasps quietly when Arthur finds the spot and his cock starts to fill again. He shifts back against Arthur, forcing Arthur’s fingers harder against it, and moans loudly. Arthur rubs his fingertips over and over again against the spot until Merlin begs in a ragged voice, “Please, Arthur, please.”

Arthur enters him little by little, one inch at a time, until Arthur’s pressed tightly against Merlin. Arthur’s breath is hot against the back of Merlin’s neck as he starts to thrust slowly and deeply into Merlin’s body. Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin’s chest and holds him close and rocks into him deeper and deeper, and the pleasure just rolls through and over Merlin until all of a sudden, without a hand on him, Merlin climaxes again. He’s still shaking apart when Arthur grabs his hip hard enough to bruise and thrusts roughly into him, chanting his name over and over in a ragged voice before his hips stutter against Merlin and he stills.

They lay curled around each other as they catch their breath. Arthur shifts, slipping out of Merlin and Merlin turns in his arms. Arthur does not say I love you, but the feeling is there, unspoken, in the way Arthur traces the soft bow of Merlin’s kiss-swollen bottom lip with a gentle finger, in the way he cups Merlin’s face before leaning down for a tender kiss, and in the way he settles into Merlin’s arms and falls asleep.

Merlin holds him close, strokes his fingers through Arthur’s golden hair, and whispers words of love softly against his skin.


End file.
